Hermione Granger and the Philosopher's Stone
by Amelia. C
Summary: The first book/movie in the Harry Potter series from Hermione's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

– CHAPTER ONE –

_Hermione Jean Granger_

Mrs. Granger held the small baby close to her heart.  
>"It's a girl" said the nurse with much enthusiasm. Mr. Granger peered over and a smile grew across his face.<br>"She's beautiful" said Mrs. Granger.  
>"What should we call her?" he asked.<br>"Well I want something unusual; something that's unique and sounds intelligent; something that makes her different to everyone else" replied Mrs. Granger.  
>"Hmmm" Mr Granger paused for a bit with a strained thinking expression on his face. "What about Hermione?"<br>"Ah; Hermione Jean Granger" she sighed. The baby smiled gently at the name. Little did they at the time but her unusual name wouldn't be the only thing to make her different.

From a very young age Hermione developed a great interest in learning even to the extent that her parents were amazed at how she did half the things they found her doing. Besides the fact that she could read and write before she could walk certain things she did were mind blowing for Mr. and Mrs. Granger which surprised them a lot due to their highly intellectual jobs. They were dentists you see but even both their brains combined couldn't explain the weekly phenomenon that was their daughter. For example the time they found her eating ice-cream straight from the freezer despite the fact that she had been asleep in a locked room the last time they saw her not to mention the freezer being way too high for her to reach let alone open or the time that they found her talking to an owl when she was supposed to be playing on the swing with the other young children from the neighborhood. But none of this seemed to bother the Grangers – in fact they grew increasingly proud of their daughter's abilities and had big plans for her future. When she was old enough they enrolled her at a school for bright students in which she flourished.

However one day the teacher called Mr. and Mrs. Granger in for a meeting.  
>"Your daughter Hermione is very bright; she exceeds the rest of her class. Her intellectual development is far greater than that of anyone else her age" said the teacher in a rather formal manner.<br>"She always has been" said Mr. Granger proudly but the teacher looked discouraged.  
>"Is there a problem?" asked Mrs. Granger judging by the teacher's expression.<br>"Well you see she is having a lot of trouble finding friends, the rest of the class feel very intimidated and put off by her intelligence even at this school of all places. But thank goodness she is here I imagine it would be ten times worse at a standard school". Mrs. Granger looked disheartened at this recent news and began to move around uncomfortably.  
>"What do you suppose we do about it" she inquired after a couple of minutes of silence.<br>"I don't know, I really don't know. Her intelligence far exceeds my comprehension but surely she could work out that she needs to take it down a notch to be accepted by her fellow class members"  
>"Well that's just it isn't it; she's the brightest kid of her age but she has zero social skills" said Mr. Granger at last although slightly exasperated. There was a small sob from the corridor. When the Grangers turned around the saw a small girl with brown bushy hair with her ear pressed against the door.<br>"Hermione, stop listening to other people's conversations" said Mrs. Granger politely. She got up from her seat and wandered over towards the door. Mr. Granger followed closely behind her.  
>"Thank you for your time" he added before he departed from the classroom.<br>"Hermione, what do you think you were doing listening into a private conversation like that?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
>"I'm really sorry, it was just it sounded serious and I really didn't want to be expelled so I had to listen to find out what it was about"<br>"Expelled? Why on earth would you be expelled?" Hermione blushed slightly remembering back to an incident a few weeks ago when a boy in her class had teased her about knowing all the answers to the teacher's questions. She got really upset at them and his head began to turn red and puff up. She didn't know how it happened but the teacher blamed it on her saying that she had hit him or something along those lines. She didn't even touch him though. After a few seconds later she regained her composure.  
>"No reason" she muttered.<br>"I would like to think so" added Mr. Granger quickly and the three of them hurried off.

Despite the obvious sob upon hearing her father's words on her lack of social skills Hermione didn't seem to be too bothered by her lack of friends. Her parents on the other hand tried their hardest to find her friends with very little results. One day a child had said hello to her but apart from that no real evidence of a friendship was developed. Mr. and Mrs. Granger made Hermione join clubs and would take her down to the park on regular occasions just to see if she ever warmed up to anyone but they all seemed intimidated by her. Everytime someone that looked about her age came close to her she would say hello but after a few minutes of conversation the child would walk off frustrated and angry; quite often to the point that they tripped over or walked into things on their journey across the playground. Because of this Mr. and Mrs. Granger stopped applauding her abilities in the hope that it would put her off showing her intelligence. Their frustration even caused them to forget about the strange goings on from Hermione's infancy. Nethertheless Hermione continued to try and impress them; she was even sure one day she got a spoon to fly across the room but it was probably just the wind blowing through the open window. She had been wishing that the spoon would come over to her at the time. But it just can't be can it. Nobody can make a spoon fly across the room just because they wanted it to eat their breakfast. It stuck in her mind though. Mr. and Mrs. Granger being relatively wealthy often took Hermione to the theatre on Shaftesbury Avenue her favourite production being Stephen Sondheim's Follies but even shows like this and many others playing at the theatre didn't seem in Mr. and Mrs. Granger's opinion make her want to have friends anymore. But they were wrong. The deepest desire of her heart was to have friends; maybe one or two really close ones but despite her efforts no such thing occurred. However not even all the rejection from her parents and the emotional hardship she was facing caused her to stop excelling in school; she even got to a stage when her teachers wondered if there was anything left to teach her. She truly was the brightest kid of her age.


	2. Chapter 2  The Forest of Dean

– CHAPTER TWO –

_The Forest of Dean_

When Hermione was ten her parents decided to take her on a camping trip.  
>"All packed yet, darling" Mr. Granger called as he started packing the car.<br>"Just about. Have you seen my French History textbook?"  
>"You don't need to take your textbooks just hurry up or we will be late"<br>"Late – we're going camping. Nature can wait a few extra minutes" called Mrs. Granger from somewhere in the depths of their London house.  
>"I guess that's true" chuckled Mr. Granger. With that Hermione accompanying a large suitcase came bounding down the stairs.<br>"All packed then?"  
>"Yes, Dad"<br>"Don't have those textbooks crammed in there do you?"  
>"Well" she sighed looking slightly embarrassed. He knew her far too well for her liking.<br>"Hermione Jean Granger I told you no studying. We are going on holiday. You can just leave them on the kitchen bench."  
>"It's not strictly studying – I'm just interested that's all"<br>"You can pick one but put the rest back dear" called Mrs. Granger.  
>"Okay" replied a rather frustrated Hermione. She put the books in front of her and selected a rather thick brown book titled <em>E. H's Guide to Ancient History in France and the Surrounding Areas.<em> She then placed the rest on the kitchen bench with a loud thud. She placed the book she close and then zipped up her bag again. Mrs. Granger emerged at the top of the stairs and then started to walk to the car. Mr. Granger and Hermione followed.

"Where are we going anyway?" Hermione questioned as Mr. Granger loaded her bag into the car.  
>"You'll see" he replied with a cheeky smile on his face knowing how much she likes to know everything. When all the gear was loaded into the car the family got in and they began driving off to their destination. Several hours later they pulled up at a grassy area surrounded by trees. A river ran past the grassy area before vanishing into the masses of trees in the distance.<br>"Welcome to the Forest of Dean" Mr. Granger said as he got out of the car and started to unload the gear. The sun shone down upon the vibrant green grass dotted occasionally by small white flowers.  
>"It's beautiful" sighed Hermione rather taken back by her surroundings.<br>"We're glad you like it" said Mrs. Granger with a massive smile on her face.  
>"Enough with the sightseeing we have a tent to put up" said Mr. Granger sarcastically as he dumped a large canvas bag on the ground. Hermione started walking around the grassy area trying to find the perfect place to pitch the tent. "Here" she said after a few minutes "This is the perfect place". The place she had chosen had amazing views of the river, constant sunlight yet a shady tree and most importantly a comfortable looking log on which to read her book.<p>

After helping her father set up the tent she sat down and began to read. It was a wonderful book. Hermione loved French History. She pondered what it would be like to go and visit France and to see the Eiffel Tower.  
>"Dad" she said emerging from her daydream. "Can we go to France sometime?"<br>"Sure, but we will wait till you are a little older so you can fully appreciate it for the first time"  
>"But Dad, I'm old enough" she complained although excitedly smiling on the inside.<br>"We'll see" he chuckled at the beaming at her. Hermione returned to her book glowing with joy.

By the end of the week she had learn the book backwards and forwards even to the point that she could quote almost all of it. She was walking along the river thinking about what it would have been like living in Ancient France when she heard a loud scream coming from the forest. She rushed forward to try and find the source of the noise. She stumbled over logs and eventually reached the edge of the forest. She paused. Her father told her not to go into the forest, but she just had to – someone is in trouble. The scream filled the air again. She ran towards the source of the sound. She came to the edge of the river again and found a boy who looked a few years older than her struggling in the water. Waves crashed over his head as the river hit various rocks along it's journey. He was struggling to move and was constantly being swept down the river. Hermione ignored all the warning signs going off in her head. After all her parents had made her join a swimming group in the hopes that she would make some friends. She threw off her jumper and dived in. The waves grabbed her and knocked her around. She made her way over to where the boy was. She grabbed hold of him and fought against the waves to get him over to the bank safely. Suddenly the river stopped moving, it became still. She stood up and dragged the boy over to the bank and helped him up.  
>"Thanks" he muttered.<br>"You really shouldn't have gone swimming you know"  
>"I didn't go swimming. I fell in"<br>"Oh. I'm Hermione Granger by the way"  
>"Regan Lovell"<br>"Nice to meet you" Hermione was about to ask him why the water stopped but was interrupted by her mother shouting her name.  
>"I better go. Nice meeting you"<br>"Yeah, nice meeting you too. Thanks for saving me"  
>"Oh that's okay" She picked up her jacket and ran off to meet her mother, who was frantically looking for her.<p>

"Hermione Jean Granger, where have you been? Why are you so wet? Don't tell me you fell into the river. I warned you not to get too close. You didn't go into the forest did you?" came the frantic words of Mrs. Granger. Hermione blushed.  
>"I didn't fall in. I was saving a boy's life. He fell into the river and couldn't get out. I'm sorry. He was drowning. I couldn't just stand there."<br>"Where is this boy? Is he alright?"  
>"Yes he's just right in here" she led her mother to where she and the boy had been sitting but he had gone. Her mother glared at her.<br>"Next time just stay away from the river"  
>"I'm not lying. He really was here" but it was too late. Her mother was already marching back to the tent. Hermione sat back down under a shady tree for a couple of hours until it was time to pack up the tent and go home.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3  The Visitor

– CHAPTER THREE –

_The Visitor_

"Happy Birthday dear" chirped a rather excited Mrs. Granger as she woke her sleeping daughter.  
>"What time is it?" mumbled Hermione, eager to go back to sleep.<br>"Come on, out of bed. I made pancakes for breakfast". Hermione reluctantly pulled back the sheets and got out of bed. She climbed down the stairs and into the kitchen where her parents were waiting.  
>"Happy Birthday! Gosh how old are you now?"<br>"Dad, you know how old I am"  
>"Your ninth birthday isn't it" he joked. Hermione hit him gently on the arm with the newspaper she was holding.<br>"Alright, alright, Happy 11th Birthday darling." Hermione helped herself to a few pancakes from the large pile her mother had cooked. In the corner of the room sat a few rectangle shaped presents. Mr. Granger strolled over and brought them back to the table.  
>"Go on, open them". Hermione grabbed a bright green one first. She tore off the paper and smiled. It was a thick book entitled '<em>The Encyclopedia of Absolutely Everything'<em>.  
>"Thank you" she beamed at her parents and then moved on to the next few packages. In addition to the encyclopedia she received six more interesting books, a small leather bound diary, and a new hairbrush.<br>"There is one more present" said her mother pulling a small package out of her pocket. Hermione grabbed it curiously. She opened it up. Inside was a golden chain with a heart shaped locket on it.  
>"Thank you, this is beautiful". She held it delicately in her hand.<br>"Yes, well it belonged to your grandmother but she wanted you to have it because". There was a knock at the door which interrupted Mrs. Granger's speech about the locket. Hermione never found out why her grandmother wanted her to have it. She presumed it was because it was a family heirloom or something. Mrs. Granger walked over and opened the door. On the front doorstep was a stern looking woman wearing a strange green cloak type garment.  
>"Ah hello" said Mrs. Granger slightly startled at the stranger's appearance.<br>"Hello. Mary Granger I presume"  
>"Yes that's correct" she paused "What can I help you with?"<br>"I'm here to speak to you and your husband about your daughter Hermione and a schooling prospect for her"  
>"Ah alright, come in". Mrs Granger showed the woman to a seat in the living room.<br>"Thank you dear" said the woman once she had taken a seat.  
>"Can I get you a cup of tea Mrs….?"<br>"McGonagall, Professor McGonagall, and yes that would be lovely thank you". Mrs. Granger scurried along to fetch the tea while Mr. Granger and Hermione took a seat. Hermione felt a little embarrassed because she was still in her pajamas but she tried her hardest not to show it.  
>"And you must be Robert, is that correct?" Mr. Granger nodded and shook Professor McGonagall's hand. Her stern face lit up when she saw Hermione.<br>"Hello Hermione" she put out her hand and Hermione shook it. Mrs. Granger returned with a tray laden with tea and the remaining pancakes which she sat down on the small table in the middle of the room.  
>"So did I hear you say you were here to talk about a schooling prospect for Hermione?" started Mr. Granger.<br>"Yes" smiled Professor McGonagall "I am here as a representative from Hogwarts"  
>"Hogwarts? I have never heard of such a place" interrupted Mr. Granger seriously questioning the quality of such a school.<br>"Well yes, you won't have heard of it. Lets just say that Hogwarts is 'off the radar' as it were" she turned to face Hermione "You're daughter here is no ordinary child"  
>"Well yes" said Mrs. Granger "She always has been extremely bright"<br>"That may be the case but it's not really what I'm talking about here – what I'm really here to talk to you about is the fact that you're daughter is a witch"  
>"What? A witch" interrupted a startled Hermione "I'm not a witch". The pages in her various History books told her that being a witch was not something she wanted to be accused of being. 'I thought they stopped burning witches at the stake' she thought to herself. "Please don't hurt me"<br>"Calm down Hermione, I'm not going to hurt you. It's nothing to be ashamed or afraid of dear. Sit back down" Hermione obeyed and Professor McGonagall leaned in slightly to Hermione. "Have things ever happened to you when you really needed them too; things that you can't explain?" Hermione thought hard about this.  
>"Well yes, they have actually, but that doesn't mean I'm a witch does it?" McGonagall ignored the question.<br>"Hogwarts is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There you will learn to use and control magic, that is of course if you accept. However I do strongly recommend it."  
>"Does that mean that you Professor can do magic?" Hermione asked reluctantly.<br>"Well of course dear. I'm a teacher of magic"  
>"And there are other that can you know 'do magic' too?" Hermione continued.<br>"Yes. Hogwarts is the best school of magic in Britain. It's under the instruction of Professor Albus Dumbledore – the greatest wizard who ever lived. There are many many students, quite a few of which are muggle-borns like yourself."  
>"Excuse me, but what's a muggle-born?" asked Mr. Granger finally speaking after having been staring at both McGonagall and Hermione for the past few minutes in disbelief. McGonagall turned to face him.<br>"Muggle-borns are witches or wizards born to muggles (non-magic people like yourselves)" Mr. Granger nodded in approval and signaled for McGonagall to continue. Instead McGonagall reached into her pocket and pulled out a letter and handed it to Hermione. Hermione held the heavy parchment in her hand and gently traced the seal with her finger. She pulled the envelope open and pulled out the parchment inside.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
>(Order of Merlin: First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<p>

Dear Miss Granger

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your approval no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<p>

Hermione turned to look at her parents.  
>"I don't see any reason why you shouldn't go" said her father at once. Hermione beamed at him. McGonagall nodded in approval. Hermione pulled out the second page from the envelope and continued reading.<p>

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First year students will require:  
>1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)<p>

"I don't own any robes" Hermione mumbled to herself slightly dishearted.

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
>3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)<p>

"Ah Professor; the gloves are made of dragon hide – does that mean that there really are dragons"  
>"Well of course there are" she leaned in a little closer to Hermione "We just do our best to hide them from the Muggles". McGonagall smiled gently at Mr. and Mrs. Granger.<p>

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothing should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawks  
>A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot<br>Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
>A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch<br>One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phylida Spore  
>Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger<br>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble<p>

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set of glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope set<br>1 brass scales

Student may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Hermione finished the page and re-read it quickly. "Excuse me Professor, but where am I going to get all these things. I mean I have never even heard of those books let alone know where to buy a wand"  
>"Don't worry about that. I'll be back on the 23rd of August to take you to get your things"<br>"But the 23rd of August…that's ages away. Can't I just go to Hogwarts now?"  
>"No I'm sorry dear but you're going to have to wait till next year". McGonagall stood up and started to leave. She was just about at the door when Hermione ran up to her and whispered "Can you show me a little bit of magic now?". McGonagall thought about this for a little bit.<br>"Alright go lock the front door" Hermione ran over and turned the lock and then ran back to McGonagall who raised her wand and pointed it at the locked door.  
>"Alohamora" she said. The door clicked unlocked and McGonagall walked over to it and pulled it open.<br>"Goodbye" Hermione shouted behind her still slightly in awe of what McGonagall had just done. This magic business would be a lot more fun that she had suspected. McGonagall walked out onto the street and with a crack she was gone.


End file.
